


I Don't Mind

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: FluffOctober Challenge [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid Kyungsoo, Cheesy, Cute Kaisoo, Fluff, Fluffy Starters Meme Challenge, Human Jongin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: "It's nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today."





	I Don't Mind

"It's nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today."

Jongin says to his cat hybrid boyfriend Kyungsoo snuggling closer to his broad chest.

Kyungsoo's tail swishes behind him, his ears perked up and giggles from his boyfriend's cheesiness early in the morning.

"You mean my 'meow'?"

"I like hearing you meowing in the morning. It's cute. Can you say that again, my pretty kitty boyfriend?"

But just when Kyungsoo is about to pout and reject his human boyfriend's wish, his nose acts up and he sneezes on his hand. Not just once, but thrice, he quickly reaches out for tissues on the bedside table.

"Your medicine! I'll get you a glass of water." Jongin gets off from the bed and runs out of the room to their kitchen.

Meanwhile, Kyungsoo blows his nose on the tissues then throws them in the bin before pouting at Jongin who came back after fetching a glass of water and handing it to him.

"Thank you, Nini." He takes the pill to combat his morning allergy along with the glass of water. He sports a red nose by now and clutches on his tissue box in case he sneezes again.

Sighing as Jongin takes the empty bottle of water and sets it on top of the bedside table first, he sits next to Kyungsoo and snakes an arm around his small waist just above his tail.

"Deep breaths, love."

Kyungsoo takes deep breaths then leans on Jongin's shoulder. His allergic rhinitis might be bothering him every morning but he's used to it by now.

"You don't mind waking up with a kitty who has allergy every morning every single day, Nini? You know that I'd always be like this," Kyungsoo's ears droop, but the redness of his nose and cheeks makes him look more adorable.

"I love waking up next to you, Kyungsoo. We just got together last night and did it, but now you are worrying on what I'd think of you." Jongin comforts his hybrid boyfriend by rubbing his back in gentle circles.

"I love waking up next to you too, Jongin," Kyungsoo says and puffs his cheeks. "I'm just worried you might get annoyed at me because of my allergy."

"Impossible. I won't, Soo." Jongin assures and presses a kiss on the cat's droopy ear. "You've been my roommate for so long and never did I find your allergy annoying at all."

"Really? But you might get annoyed now because you don't want me to sleep on my bed anymore, but on yours. Here. You'll hear me sneeze first thing in the morning."

"But you meowed earlier." Jongin reminds his kitty boyfriend, latched around his waist and pouting.

"I sound weird when I meow, don't I? That's why I rarely meow."

"Not weird for me, but cute."

"And my sneezes are not cute too. I bet I look disgusting to you."

"Nope. You are not. You look more adorable actually." Jongin chuckles, sending Kyungsoo's stomach do a quad flip.

Kyungsoo stares at Jongin's sincere eyes looking straight into his along with a goofy smile on his handsome face.

Looking away, Kyungsoo's cheeks flare more, he starts to nail bite out of nervous habit or bashfulness. "You're just saying that because I'm yours now."

Jongin's wide smile turns to a joyous laughter, Kyungsoo can't help but cower more around his boyfriend's hold and keep biting on his nail.

As Jongin exhales, he removes Kyungsoo's hand from his mouth. "That's dirty, baby." He holds Kyungsoo's wrist and laces their hands together so  he won't be able to put her nail in his mouth again.

"Kyungsoo, believe me, I'm not saying it just because you are my boyfriend now. Even before, when I moved in here? I already found you cute despite how grumpy you were always."

"Really, really?"

"Really, really, baby kitty." Jongin cradles him around his arms and Kyungsoo grins automatically and brightly as if he was not worrying at all earlier about Jongin might grow tired of him one day.

"Okay, want me to meow now?"

"Yeah, let me listen to you purring, baby kitty."

"Meow!" Kyungsoo playfully says then pats his cheeks out of embarrassment, Jongin just laughs and coos at him.

"Cute!"

With flaring cheeks and long eyelashes brushing his skin, Kyungsoo timidly traces his forefinger on Jongin's chest and purrs. This time, he does it perfectly, unashamed. He rubs his cheek on Jongin's and closes his eyes from the warmth radiating from his human boyfriend.

Simultaneously, Jongin can't help but smile from his kitty's soft purring and touches. Until, he felt a wet muscle darting on his cheek and ends it with a fleeting kiss.

Bewildered, Jongin confirms, "D-Did you just lick me?"

Kyungsoo purses his lips while poking his the tip of his forefingers repeatedly. He nods as he meets Jongin's eyes and smiles while biting his lower lip.

Putting his arm around his kitty boyfriend's narrow shoulders, Jongin has the biggest and fattest smile he has ever sported in his life. He knew in himself that he'll never let go of Kyungsoo ever. This cute grumpy, sassy kitty before is now his and he couldn't ask for more but his hand for a marriage maybe soon enough. Just from the thought, he can't wait now to make baby kittens with Kyungsoo and shower them all the love he has.

"Jongin, I'm hungry now, cook me food this time? Please? Meow?" Kyungsoo makes a scratching motion with his fingers as he said those words. He might have looked awkward doing it, still, laughter comes out from Jongin's lips and he kisses Kyungsoo's perky ear, down to his chubby cheek again and again.

In return, Kyungsoo's tail wraps around Jongin's waist and they lean their bodies together, never wanting to let go each other for awhile.

"Okay, my future kitty hubby, what do you want for breakfast?"

And boy, he doesn't even know how to cook well.


End file.
